Sisters and Seasons
by TheAngryOrchard
Summary: Holiday's can be stressful times, thankfully for Elsa and Anna they have each other to release each other's tension. Follow the sisters through the major holiday's of the year. Elsanna Icest Modern AU
1. Frozen in Fear

Elsa sat on her bed, curled up with her favorite scary stories and some warm apple cider. She both loved and hated this time of year. She enjoyed the orange and reds of autumn, almost as much as the white and blues of winter. She also liked that she could slip into a warm, comfy sweater and get cozy with a book; one of her favorite past times. Elsa was at her happiest when she was stimulating her brain. Some would call her an intellectual, some might call her an introvert, but her sister Anna…

"Elsa, stop being such a book worm!", Anna called as she burst into the room, "we have Kristoff's costume party tonight."

Then came what she hated. She didn't mind Halloween, what she minded was how over sexualized it had become. Each year Anna would drag her to the store to pick out their costumes, and each year she would browse the endless displays of 'sexy nurse', 'sexy cat', and 'sexy childrens cartoon character #7'. It left her both mentally and physically drained.

Without looking up, Elsa said, "Anna, I already told you. I'm not going to some silly costume party." She picked up her hand and overdramatically turned the page in her book.

Her sister let out a high pitched groan. "Elsa~!", she whined, "come on!"

"You are quite possibly one of the most whine-", she stopped when she looked up from her reading. The blonde blinked a few times at her sister and declared, as she dropped her head back down to the words in her lap, "nope! Too easy."

Anna furrowed her brow, "hey! What do you mean by that?"

"There are too many things I mean by that", Elsa snickered, "such as, where the hell is the rest of your costume? Or to be frank, you look like a whore…"

The red head stomped her foot, "Elsa Arendale, you take that back right this instant!"

"Only after you take that costume back cause they didn't pack the other half", Elsa retorted, refusing to look up again.

After a minute of silence, Elsa had made it clear she wasn't going to back down. Anna threw her head to the side in a huff, "I'll have you know there is nothing wrong with my costume"

"Anna…", Elsa closed her book and placed it on the table next to her, "you are wearing, what I can only describe as, hooker boots, a skirt that would make our mother spin in her grave, and a top that if you sneezed wrong would put your chest on display."

Head still to the side, Anna said, "I am a sexy sleeping beauty."

"Aurora", Elsa corrected as she took a sip of her apple cider.

"Huh?"

Elsa sighed, "sleeping beauty's name is Aurora. Also, you can barely walk without tripping or falling over something normally, how exactly do you plan on doing this in heels?"

Anna put her arms at her side, flared out her fists, and growled. This went on for a full minute before Elsa picked up her book again. Anna glared at her sister, but her glower quickly changed to a smirk. She inhaled a few quick times and pretended she needed to sneeze. She took in one more big breath, "ahh-". Elsa's eyes were on her, just as she planned, "choou useless lesbian, Elsa."

When she realized exactly what her sister had baited her into, Elsa jammed her nose into her book as a blush bloomed across her face, "not all of us can bat for both teams!"

"Aww, don't be sad Elsie, Annie is here to kiss it all better", Anna made kissy sounds at Elsa, who dug her face deeper into her book.

Elsa peeked over her book, "shut up, Anna!"

Anna walked towards Elsa as sexily as she could, swaying her hips from side to side seductively. "What's wrong, Elsie? Don't be shy, it's not like there's anything here you haven't seen before."

More than ever, Elsa wanted to hide her face back behind Lovecraft, but her eyes were glued to Anna, "shut up, shut up!"

"Don't worry, I'll treat you just right and hit all the best spot-", Anna stumbled and face planted into the bed right between Elsa's legs.

Elsa bit her lip behind her book. Her face grew darker, and the heat from her face spread to other, more intimate, places.

"These stupid heels", Anna flailed her legs in an attempt to kick off her shoes and lifted her head. She didn't realize it at first, but for a few seconds, she stared directly between Elsa's legs.

Elsa finally pulled her leg to the side and sprung up. She tried to not make it obvious how flush her face was, "this is exactly why I said we're not going."

Whenever Anna teased her, it would end with Elsa uncomfortable and Anna grinning triumphantly for the rest of the day. So when Anna sent a smirk up at her big sister, Elsa thought nothing of it.

"Come on Elsa, I want you to come to the party. Will you do it for me, please?", Anna knew her sister well. When she was flustered, she would agree to almost anything just to remove herself from the situation.

Elsa let out a long, breathy sigh, "Anna, you know how much I hate doing stuff like that, and besides I don't even have a costume."

"Hee hee", Anna kneeled up on the bed, "then it's a good think I bought one for you!"

Elsa looked down at her sister as her face dropped, "why do I feel like I have made a terrible mistake."

* * *

><p>A few minutes of light teasing, costume unpacking, and shoving into the bathroom later, Anna sat on the stairs opposite the bathroom door.<p>

Anna hummed joyfully to herself, "Elsa are you okay in there?"

"I have made a terrible mistake", Elsa called from beyond the wooden door.

"Oh Elsa, I'm sure you look great, come out and let me see!", Anna hopped up, ready for her sister to emerge.

The door creaked open, "I think they forgot some pieces on this one as well." Elsa stood in the threshold, her body scantily clad in black lacy fabric with purple embroidery on it. A small black and red cape fanned out behind her, held on by two small black wings. Finally, her forearms covered in lace half sleeves completed the look for her costume.

"Whoa, Elsa…", Anna blushed slightly as she stared.

Visibly uncomfortable under Anna's gawking, Elsa turned back into the bathroom, "yup, I'm taking this off and we are never speaking about it again."

Anna jumped into the bathroom with her sister, "wait, Elsa, stop."

"Get out, Anna. I can tell by the way you were looking at me I look ridiculous", Elsa folded her arms facing away from her sister.

"You don't look ridiculous", Anna pulled Elsa into an embrace from behind, "actually, you look amazing. Better than any of the girls I've ever dated."

Elsa bit her lip again and tried to suppress the prideful smirk making its way to the surface, "you don't mean that… do you?"

"Unfortunately for my ex's, I do", Anna let her lips curl into a shy smile.

Every inch of Elsa's face burned red, "I, uh, I have these horn hair pieces that go with the costume as well. Would you help me with them?"

Anna pulled her sister in for another hug and rested her chin on her shoulder, "only for the most beautiful girl going to the party."

Eyebrow cocked, Elsa leaned her head against Anna's, "I need them on my head you dork, not yours."

She jerked Elsa over to the mirror, picked up a brush, and started to unravel the messy blonde braid in front of her. After a few minutes, Anna finished untangling her sister's mane and began to comb through any tangles left over.

Both girls knew, Elsa loved having her hair played with, almost as much as Anna loved playing with it. Elsa hummed contently and closed her eyes as euphoria set in. At the same time, Anna smiled as she dug her hand into her sisters soft, golden locks. The content sigh from Elsa spurred Anna forward. She ran her fingers through the silky strands, grabbed a fistful, and tugged her head back slightly.

A breathy moan slip out of Elsa before she could catch it, and she grabbed the counter to steady herself as her knees went weak.

"Uh oh, did someone enjoy that?", Anna's voice right above a whisper while she blew air in Elsa's ear.

Elsa's hands let go of the counter and found their way behind her. One grasped the fabric hugging Anna's hips and the other weaved its way into her sister's hair, "A-Anna...?"

Making sure she stabilized herself, Anna wrapped her free hand around Elsa and prepared for what she knew was about to happen. In a lengthy, drawn out movement, Anna took her sister's earlobe into her mouth, flicked it with her tongue, and nibbled on it slightly.

Another louder, more guttural moan rumbled from Elsa's throat as her body went limp. She clinged to Anna to stay upright. Her nailsdug into her sister's hip with a whine, each time she felt the redhead's teeth drag across her skin.

Anna released her ear, "still think your little sister's a whore?" She blew cool air against Elsa's ear again, but this time dragged the gust down her neck to her exposed shoulder.

Every inch her sister's chill covered caused Elsa to tilt her head, drop her shoulder, and expose more of her neck to Anna. "You… are such… a tease", Elsa said through bated breath.

"And you are such a slutty Maleficent, Elsie", Anna relinquished her control over Elsa's hair with a sultry smirk and allowed her sister to fall forward.

Elsa caught herself on the sink and tried to steady her breathing. Both of them knew, Anna had pressed all the right buttons to get Elsa started, but through an intense act of self discipline Elsa stood up, straightened her skirt, and glared at her sister, "fine!"

The confused look on Anna's face was only topped by the confused tone in her voice, "fine?"

"You think you know exactly what makes me tick?", the edges of Elsa's mouth curled into a devious smile.

Anna gave her a cautious glance, opened her mouth to speak, then closed it again, not sure where Elsa's mind was.

The longer they remained locked in a staring contest, the larger Elsa's grin became, "we're going to Kristoff's party, and I know you better than anyone. You are going to get drunk, get horny, and then come looking for me."

"What are you…", Anna narrowed her eyes and searched her sisters face. Anna's face dropped as soon as she realized, "oh, and you call me a tease!"

Elsa's smile was in full bloom, her toothy grin screamed her intentions, "what's wrong, Annie? Do you need that touch only big sis can provide?"

The entire conversation made Anna scrunch her face, "we'll see about that! Remember Elsa, in the new movie, true loves kiss comes from Maleficent, not a prince!"

In the most seductive voice she could muster, Elsa sang to her sister as she caressed her cheek, "I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream.

I know you, that look in your eyes is so familiar a gleam.

And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem.

But if I know you, I know what you'll do, you'll love me at once,

the way you did once upon a dream." When her song was finished, she winked sinfully at Anna and slid out of the room.

* * *

><p>The rest of their time, "getting ready", turned into Anna testing her sister's resolve. Elsa couldn't decide what was more distracting, the way Anna shook her hips, or the way she stuck out her butt when she 'accidentally' dropped everything and anything. The blonde steeled herself, she wanted to give her sister a taste of her own medicine more than she wanted a taste of her sister. After the umteenth time Anna let her tongue slip out and glaze her lips before biting down on the bottom one, the time to leave arrived.<p>

Elsa still had no desire to attend the party, but the frustration on Anna's face made it impossible for her to resist, "you ready to go, baby?"

With a sigh, Anna rolled her eyes, "yeah, let's go…"

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Jealous of my hip game you clearly can't keep up with?", a huge smirk plastered across Elsa's face. Just like Anna knew Elsa had a weak spot for her hair, Elsa knew she could mesmerize Anna with her hips. Rightfully so, Elsa's hypnotic sway could turn straight women bi in 3.1 seconds.

Quite unhappy at how easily Elsa turned the tables on her, Anna scoffed and tried to cock her head to the side. Her eyes locked onto Elsa's ass, the way her sister shifted her weight when she walked caused Anna to swallow harshly.

"Come on, Annie. We don't want to be late", Elsa tossed a glance over her shoulder, "people will talk." The wink she gave almost caused Anna's knees to buckle.

Resolution shattered, Anna stared at Elsa, hard, and realized she could barely trace out her sister's panties, or lack there of, through her costume. Her mouth watered and eyes groped up and down the fabric that hugged Elsa's curves.

Elsa welcomed Anna's bewitched ogling. It gave her a rush of empowerment, one she rarely had when dealing with her sister. Infinitely more graceful and elegant than her younger counterpart, Elsa showed off how insatiable she could leave Anna the entire way out the door.

"Come now, beastie. We mustn't keep them waiting", confidence radiated off her.

Another audible swallow from Anna let Elsa know how far under her skin she'd gotten. If the titillated feeling in Elsa's stomach was any example of the sexual tension she left in her wake, it both worried and excited her to imagine how badly it affected Anna.

* * *

><p>From the instant they entered the car, to the second they got on the highway, until the minute they pulled up in front of Kristoff's, Anna's hands probed Elsa for reactions. With each failed attempt, the red head became more and more exasperated. She tried to hide how uncomfortable she'd grown, as she ground her legs together. Elsa promptly picked up on this subtle nuance, and her smug smile only furthered Anna's irritation.<p>

"We're here my beastie." Every time Elsa used that endearing pet name, Anna let out the tiniest demoralized moan.

A flash of pink flipped by as Anna spun out of the car and slammed the door behind her. With arms folded, she followed Elsa up Kristoff's steps.

Elsa rolled her eyes over towards Anna and dropped her teasing tone, "come on Anna, smile! You wanted to come so bad, now we're here and I can't tell if you're dressed as Aurora or Grumpy Cat."

Anna's face softened and her arms fell from across her chest to her stomach. In that moment, her entire body language changed from angry to diffident.

"Everything around us is saying, 'have fun', Anna", Elsa took her sister's hand and gave it a squeeze.

A gentle smile broke out of Anna's stoic expression as she started to come around, "I guess."

Elsa pulled her into a hug, "I'd never hurt my little sister."

A giggle slipped out of Anna as she wrapped her arms around the blonde, who nuzzled into the nape of her neck.

"Besides beastie", Elsa whispered, her voice low and alluring, "we're only getting started."

Anna's face went white as she felt Elsa bite down on her neck. The loud gasp drawn from Anna, mixed a little pain with a whole lot of pleasure, "y-you… you bitch." She felt Elsa's mouth curl into a smile as her teeth sent electricity down her spine. Helpless, all Anna could do was grab onto Elsa with one hand and fumble for the doorbell with the other. After a few blind sweeps, they both heard the ding dong of Anna's rescue.

Elsa released her and stole a peck on her lips, "if I don't ruin your panties by midnight, I am considering tonight a failure and it has to be redone."

Mouth agape, Anna glared at her sister. Anger burned in her eyes as she put her arms at her side and flared out her fists for the second time of the evening, "you think this you're friggin hysterical, don't you?"

The smug preening noises Elsa made answered for her.

They heard someone start to open the door, and Anna answered Elsa's challenge, "you have no idea what you just started."

* * *

><p>The girls were one of the first to arrive. When they got there, only a few people they recognized from school, Olaf, Kristoff's roommate, and a few of Olaf's stoner friends, were there. The modesty of the party didn't last though, within the hour, dozens of more people showed up. The house filled with loud music and lively people, Elsa and Anna separated at this point. Anna started to dance and challenged Olaf and two of his friends to a drinking contest. Elsa sat on the sidelines and nursed her drink. She socialized sporadically and even found someone else who was dragged to the party.<p>

"Oh God, Olaf, this shit is terrible!", Anna slurred as she slammed the shot glass on the kitchen table.

He let out a laugh, "if you hate it so much, stop drinking it."

Anna reached for the bottle of tequila, "and let you douchebags win? Pfft, never gonna happen."

"Man, bunch of lightweights", Olaf's friend Tyler grabbed the bottle before Anna could.

His other friend, Molly, snatched the bottle from his hand, "fugg off Tyler. Me and Anna are… we're just fine."

"Yeah, Tyler, screw you", Anna mimicked and pushed her glass towards the girl, "if you're gonna kill a buzz, do it somewhere away from me and my besty Molly here."

Both girls burst out into giggles, while Molly tried to pour them another shot. The more they snickered the more Molly's hand shook, the more her hand shook the more alcohol ended up on the table rather than in the glass.

No sooner than their glasses were filled, Elsa walked in to get another drink. As soon as she saw Anna though, she stopped.

When the sister's gazes met, Anna smiled, a devious gleam in her eyes, "hey Molly! Wanna try another way to take a shot?"

Elsa stared at her, unsure what Anna was up to.

"Hell yeah! What are you thinking?", Molly almost fell over as she jumped up from the table.

The next glance Anna shot at Elsa only enhanced her confused look. The glimmer in Anna's eye told her "be jealous, be very jealous."

Anna leaned Molly back onto the table and shouted, "body shots!"

Molly laid on the table and cheered as Anna lifted her shirt to expose her stomach. Anna poured her shot into her belly button, a line of salt right above it, and placed a lime in her mouth.

Eyes focused on Elsa, Anna licked up the salt, slowly. The confusion disappeared from her eyes and her stare became more intense. Anna sucked the shot out of Molly's belly button as the girl laughed and giggled under her. Then picked the lime out of her mouth as their lips grazed. Anna enjoyed the sour splash against her tongue, and glanced at Elsa again.

She just stood there, sights still set on Molly's torso, glistening from where Anna had licked it.

Molly continued to laugh, "hey! Where's my shot?"

"Right here", Anna said through her drunken daze. She picked up her shot glass and sent one more look at Elsa. Before anyone could say anything, Anna had taken the shot, leaned down, and kissed Molly.

The alcohol in her mouth swapped into Molly's as they kissed. Everything about the kiss was excessive. Every movement, every sound, every feeling, exaggerated to put on a show for Elsa. More than a few seconds went by when Anna finally broke the kiss and lifted her head.

Elsa's eyes narrowed as she glared feverishly at Anna, the anger on her face burned bright red. Everything up to that point bordered on playful enjoyment between the two of them, but now, the redhead had brought in a third. Anna watched as Elsa boiled with jealousy, as her hands clenched into fists. All at once, Elsa spun on her heel, threw the door open, and stormed out. Anna celebrated her victory in this battle, but knew the war was far from over. Her smug smirk filled the room as the look on her sister's face etched into her mind.

It was jealousy.

It was anger.

It was Elsa losing the composure she sought so desperately to keep.

* * *

><p>Each step brought Elsa to another human roadblock, but her legs kept moving. She pushed her way through masked faces, trying to remove herself from the situation somehow.<p>

Elsa told herself she couldn't be this invested, but her heart couldn't stop the anger raging inside.

She told herself she wouldn't lose her cool, but her face contorted the more she tried to control the anger.

She told herself, she shouldn't feel this bad. But she did… She hurt a lot more than she expected to.

Every time she closed her eyes it replayed, over and over. Until she ran into Kristoff, "hey, Elsa! How you liking the party?" No sooner had he finish his sentence, he noticed how upset Elsa was, "oh God, Elsa! What happened?"

"What happened?", rage started to escape Elsa's less than cool head. "What happened?!", she repeated and grabbed fistfuls of Kristoff's reindeer costume. "She knew I was there and she did it on purpose! We fought but I never thought she'd do something like that… Kiss her right in front of me", angry sobs escaped past her trembling lips.

Kristoff was by no accounts a small man. He towered over everyone else there, had muscles in places Elsa didn't know you could get buff, but despite all that was a sweetheart. "Come on Elsa", he put his arm around her and led her towards the stairs, "let's get away from the music and all the people for a few."

They ascended the staircase and entered Kristoff's room. When he closed the door, the music dulled to a faint booming. He pulled a beer out from a mini-fridge, "it's my own private reserve, not the piss water down there. Enjoy", he handed her one as she paced by and popped the top of his own. He flopped down onto a bean bag chair, took a long swig of his drink, and asked again, "so, what happened?"

Elsa fumbled with the can Kristoff handed her and muttered to herself, eventually, she snapped it open and took a small sip. "You can't tell anyone!", she demanded as she jabbed a finger at Kristoff.

The burly man just put his hands up, then zipped his lips and signaled her secret is safe with him.

As she spoke, she let out a sigh and tried to calm down, "there's a girl here I like a lot." Something about saying it out loud made the situation so much more real. She gulped down some more of her drink in an attempt to clear her head. "I felt so empty for such a long time…", she let out a long frustrated groan, "when I started talking to this girl, i just felt a little less alone."

Kristoff paid attention to every detail as Elsa began to shout again. He wasn't always the best with words, but if you just wanted someone to hear you, someone to listen, he was the best person to call.

Elsa threw her hands out as she raved, "having someone who understood how the pain inside sometimes never really goes away. Someone who knew how it felt to have the depression stop you from getting out of bed in the morning. "The anger continued to build inside her as she became more animated, "someone to cry with, to laugh with", her voice broke once and began to waver as she quieted down, "to feel like you aren't the only person sitting in a dark room, watching everyone have fun out in the world."

"Here…", Kristoff offered her a shot glass and had one of his own.

So wrapped up in her rant, Elsa hadn't even realized he'd gotten up until right then. "What's this?", Elsa took the glass container and smelled the liquid in it.

With a warm smile, he told her, "something to take the edge off"

Elsa swallowed her drink in one gulp and it burned all the way down. Disgust painted itself across her face as she coughed, "oh God, that was terrible."

He took his own without flinching and refilled their glasses. As he dropped back down on his bean bag chair, he started the conversation up again, "so this girl, does she like you back?"

Elsa huffed, not sure how to answer, "well…". After some silence, she sighed in frustration, "I guess... I thought she did." Elsa bit the inside of her cheek, "we spent a lot of time together, and we always had fun."

"Did you two ever talk about a relationship or dating?"

Elsa flinched a bit as the realization set in, "well, we've kissed and gone on dates, hell we've had sex a few times."

The tone of his voice changed and Kristoff asked again, "but did you ever talk about it?"

An embarrassed blush broke out on her cheeks and her head hung low, "w-well, we talked about what we wanted to do later in life, and how our plans would involve each other."

"You're avoiding the question, Elsa…", Kristoff picked himself up and approached her again.

"We… But we…", tears ran down her face.

Kristoff kneeled down next to her, "but you never had that talk."

Her eyes shut tight, and she shook her head, unable to trust her voice.

Suddenly, everything was warm, Kristoff wrapped his huge arms around her and held her tight, "Elsa… does she even know you feel this way?"

These words, such simple words, drove the realization home and destroyed the wall Elsa built up around her emotions. She threw her arms around her friend and cried. Her body shook with sobs as the last bit of strength that held her heart together diminished. "I love her", she squeezed out between breaths, "I love her so much and she doesn't even know." Elsa reared back, clenched her fist, and pounded against her friend's chest in frustration, "why?" Her bitter tears splashed against her and Kristoff's costume, "why is it so hard? Why can't life go find someone else to screw over for a little while?", her sentences blended into her crying. Kristoff pulled her back in and her muffled sobs grew quiet, "I'm already fucking gay, why does who I fall for have to make it even harder…"

Kristoff hushed her as he stroked her hair. His arms cradled the broken pieces of his friend as she fell apart before his eyes, and he just gently repeated, "it's okay Elsa, I'm here."

* * *

><p>True to his word, Kristoff remained with Elsa for as long as she needed. It had been two hours since they entered his room and the party still continued downstairs. They both needed to get out of there, Kristoff to make sure things were okay at the party, and Elsa to get some air.<p>

Kristoff asked one more time, "are you sure you're okay?"

The relief Elsa felt from venting to Kristoff radiated from her smile, "yes, Kristoff, I am."

He stood in front of his door for a second, "I think you should still talk about it to her."

"Maybe…", Elsa rubbed her arm and sighed.

"You never know", he turned his head towards her, "she could be wondering why you never did." The door opened and loud music flooded the room. Kristoff walked out first and Elsa stood tall, took one more deep breath, and focused her resolve.

Elsa could say one thing, Kristoff knew a lot of people. From half way down the steps, she scanned the room for Anna. While the search didn't result in her sister, she did see Olaf in the corner. Elsa waded through the mass of people, and approached her new target.

"Hey Elsa!", Olaf raised his hand for a high five.

One glance at his hand then back at him told Olaf she wasn't in the mood, "where's my sister?"

"Anna? She's been super fun all night!", he laughed harder than he probably should have.

Elsa glared at him, her piercing blue eyes rapidly losing patience.

Not wanting to garner any more ire from Elsa, he continued, "she was drinking pretty heavily, and I mean not-normal-Anna-drinking-heavily." He paused in hopes Elsa would get what he meant. "She was fine till she did some shots with my friend Molly, after that she did a 180."

Her face softened, "what do you mean 180?"

"Like on a scale of one to ten, she started at a normal Anna 8 and fell to a 2", Olaf didn't realize just how much he started to worry Elsa.

Her hands grabbed his shoulders, "Olaf, I need you to listen to me. Where. Is. Anna?"

Through a stoned giggle, he concentrated harder than Elsa thought he would have to, "Oh! Last I saw her, she was heading upstairs with Tyler."

"Wait… Like upstairs upstairs?", she shook him trying to kickstart his brain.

He rolled his head, "uh, I think so?"

No time to lose, Elsa turned around back towards the stairs. So many terrible scenarios played out in her head. At the top of the stairs there were five doors including Kristoff's and the bathroom. Elsa didn't care who she disturbed, she needed to find Anna and she needed to find her now.

"Anna?", she slammed open the first door.

A random girl in the room screamed, and the guy yelled, "get out!"

Elsa pulled the door shut and moved on, "Anna?" The second door flew open and revealed some drunk guy passed out on the floor and nothing else.

Elsa grabbed the doorknob to the last room but stopped. Doubt nagged at the back of her head, so many what if's held her back. The thoughts threatened her, they asked if Anna wanted her, missed her, liked her the way Elsa did her.

Right as she released the door, she thought about what Kristoff said, "I think you should still talk to her. You never know, she could be wondering why you never did."

Eyes clenched shut, Elsa slammed the door open, forced them open, and yelled, "Anna, I need to talk to you!" But the room was empty.

Confused, Elsa wondered where she messed up. She thought to herself, "they aren't in Kristoff's room, I just came from there, and she wasn't in the other rooms, so where is sh-"

All at once Elsa realized where Anna was. She walked out of the room, over to the bathroom, and knocked on the door. Tyler opened it and said, "you might want to go downstairs, I don't think she's moving for a bit."

Elsa looked past him and saw, "Anna!"

The redhead sat next to the toilet holding her stomach, "Elsie?"

"You know her?", Tyler asked.

A jolt of relief shot through the blonde, "yes, she's my sister."

Tyler looked positively thrilled, "oh great! Here, you take care of her." He walked passed Elsa and down the stairs.

"Okay sleeping beauty-"

"Aurora", Anna interrupted, then promptly flipped over and made terrible sounds as her body voided itself of alcohol.

Elsa walked in and shut the door behind her, "Alright, Aurora, lets get you cleaned up."

* * *

><p>After two or three more times of Anna removing as much alcohol from her system as possible, she started to feel better. Elsa got Kristoff to help her "escort" Anna to the car, and he propped her up in the passengers seat. As they drove home. Anna leaned against Elsa and cuddled up to her side. Elsa put her arm around her sister.<p>

Anna snuggled in, "Elsa?"

"Hmm?", Elsa brushed her bangs out of her face.

Embarrassed, Anna blushed, "I'm sorry."

A kiss from Elsa planted itself smack in the middle of Anna's forehead, "for what sweetie?"

Anna blushed even more, "for being stupid at the party."

"We all drink a bit too much sometimes", Elsa continued to play with Anna's bangs.

Quietly, Anna admitted, "that's not what I meant…" She pulled herself closer to Elsa.

Elsa glanced down at her sister, kissed her finger, and placed it on Anna's lips, "like I said, we all drink too much sometimes."

An embarrassed but appreciative smile tugged at Anna's lips, "thanks, sis."

An equally large grin spread on Elsa's face, she reached down, entwined her fingers with Anna's, and hummed, "Once Upon a Dream", the rest of the way home.

* * *

><p>A short ride later, Elsa helped up Anna who, even with her sister's help, stumbled into the house. Elsa pulled off her own shoes then Anna's, and helped her into the bathroom. Anna brushed her teeth while Elsa let down her hair. Each time Elsa looked over at her, she noticed the redhead already looking at her through the mirror, and blushed a bit harder than the time before. When they finished, Elsa helped her up to the bedroom.<p>

"Okay beastie, let's get you into bed", Elsa said, and put her sister's arm around her as she held on to Anna's waist and helped her into the dimly lit room.

Anna whined, "but Elsa, I won't be able to sleep in this. It's uncomfortable and hot."

The smirk from the car never left Elsa's face, "why would you pick such an uncomfortable costume?"

Anna nodded and giggled, "cause it's cute, duh!"

"Oh really?", the blonde pushed some of her own hair from her face, "then I guess you better let that cuteness make you nice and cozy."

Something about the innocent way Anna spoke Elsa found adorable, "but Elsa! Isn't it your job to keep me safe and warm?"

"Alright, you got me. I'll help you change", Elsa let Anna stand on her own two feet without any support right in front of the bed. Much to her surprise, she didn't fall right over.

Elsa searched for a zipper, she slid her hands from Anna's waist down her leg, then again to the other side. The small gasp Anna made turned out to also be the only warning Elsa got that her touch sent waves of electricity up Anna's spine. The more she prodded, the more turned on her sister got. Finally, the zipper revealed itself and Elsa tugged it, then Anna's skirt down.

Unaware how much her sister enjoyed being undressed, Elsa continued by reaching around Anna, searching for another zipper for the shirt. In such a close proximity, Anna's nose filled with the scent of Elsa's hair. Her natural smell only tightened the already wound up ball of nerves settled between Anna's legs.

Anna felt ashamed again, she had hurt her beautiful sister. She wondered what she had hoped to accomplish by kissing that girl at the party. Elsa's fingers ran delicately over Anna's skin, her sister oblivious to the haze that descended over Anna. Between strokes and blind feels, the redhead admired Elsa's notable bends and curves, spending plenty of time watching her hips.

The room felt scorching hot for late October, a blaze that reached straight down into her core. Anna tried to focus, tried to stop staring at Elsa's hips, to stop smelling her delicate fragrance, but the more she attempted to tune it out, the more prominent it became. Everything overwhelmed her senses at once, even the tiny sounds of triumph Elsa made when she found her zipper flooded her with excitement.

"Hands up", Elsa said as she smiled at Anna.

Anna raised her hands and adored her sister's beauty one more time before her pink top stole her vision. When Elsa tugged the shirt the rest of the way off, Anna struggled to keep both her blush and her impulses under control. Looking to the side, she tossed the shirt on the floor and brushed some hair that had escaped her hair clips behind her ear. Anna wanted to play with her hair, so badly, to pull her close and never let go. She wanted Elsa and she wanted her to know it.

When Elsa turned back, Anna caught her by surprise and pressed a kiss against her lips. It was quick, it was light, but it was full of emotion.

It said, "I'm sorry."

It said, "please hold me."

But most of all, it said, "I love you."

Elsa gasped from the surprise and peered at Anna, her hesitant expression asking if she was even still allowed to. They both stood there and those few seconds diminished Anna's fleeting confidence even more. Apologies in her eyes, Anna started to look towards the ground and regretted everything she'd done that day.

Her face stopped it's descent when Elsa's hand caught her cheek. The warmth from her hand negligible compared to the heat in Anna's face. Elsa guided her eyes back up until their vision borrowed each other's. The girls lost themselves in each other's eyes. Anna placed her hand over Elsa's and nuzzled into her touch. As soon as their vision met again, Elsa had already started to lean in.

Their eyes shut as their mouths caught again, this time there was nothing quick or light about it, but every last sentiment remained.

It told her, "there's nothing we can't work through together."

It told her, "never leave my side."

And most of all, it told her, "I'm in love with you."

As they shared this moment, their hands flipped and weaved together. Anna held herself back, trying not to push the situation, but her undoing came from her sister's tongue brushing against her lips. With a sharp intake of air, Anna's mouth opened and Elsa slipped inside. Bliss washed over them as they kissed, every nerve ending danced to life with each traded breath. Anna felt Elsa's free hand wrap around her and pull them flush against each other. Tiny moans and desperate breaths filled the room as the two sparked lines of pleasure under the other's touch.

Unable to stand it anymore, Anna reached behind her sister, attempting to free her of the same confines Elsa released her from moments ago. She pulled Elsa closer and broke the kiss to reach her goal. As she grabbed the zipper and began to pull, Elsa stopped her dead in her tracks by nipping at the nape of her neck. Anna let out a loud breathy moan as the room spun before her. Sheer willpower steadied her hand and finished unzipping Elsa's dress. Once the zipper hit the edge of its length the dress remained locked between their bodies, but Anna's hand changed tasks and worked to remove Elsa's hairclips.

She yearned to have her hands in her sister's beautiful blonde hair. Elsa refused to make it easy though, all the while, kissing, nibbling, and dragging her tongue across Anna's neck. The first hairclip came undone without a problem, the second stubbornly stuck in Elsa's head. When Anna pulled the clip out she tugged lightly on Elsa's hair, causing her to bite down gently on Anna's shoulder. Tiny moans became loud and lustful, desperate breaths turned into hungry gasps, and both girls illuminated the room, like candles in the dark.

They broke for only a moment, and the last piece of fabric separating them fell away. Elsa pushed Anna back on the bed, her eyes glazed over with need. Anna traced her sister's outline with her eyes, she had never looked sexier.

Elsa dropped down to the foot of the bed, feeling and caressing her way up Anna's inner thigh. The redhead bit her lip as her breathing became erratic. Then Elsa dragged her nails across her younger sister's delicate skin, beckoning the most erotic sound from her she'd ever made. Anna wasn't sure if she had screamed or moaned, what she did know is that she wanted to do it again. Elsa started to work her way back up to Anna's center again, but this time followed her shocking touches up with her tongue.

Anna tossed her head back and grabbed the sheets above her. Her hips bucked softly as her sister came closer and closer to her soaking wet panties. Elsa's hands rotated to the outside of her legs and finally rested on her hips. Her mind completely blank, Anna saw sparks flying across her eyes. Elsa's face, now inches away from giving the release Anna desperately wanted, disappeared. Unable to move, Anna couldn't even look if she wanted to. Then Elsa returned, letting her tongue graze Anna's smooth skin right above her panties before pulling them down with her teeth. Warm air ran against her scalding hot mound, until Elsa gently blew against her. Anna's toes curled and her breath left as she felt Elsa's tongue graze her lips for the first time. Anna arched her back as pleasure surged through her body.

Elsa took her time, she kissed and teased her sister, each time getting a new exhilarating whine. Anna bit her lip and tried to bear with the intense jolts coursing through her. With every lick, Elsa drew a new pattern Anna felt across her entire body. The pressure inside her built higher and higher and threatened to consume her. Elsa felt her sister's cries for relief, her trembling body begged for it, her bucking hips implored the blonde for that final push. Anna couldn't stop herself from whispering in complete disregard, "p-p-please… E-El-Elsa… I-I'm so close."

With her last lick, Elsa reached up, dragged her nails across her sister's stomach, and flicked her tongue across her clit. Eyes wide, Anna's body arched as she screamed, tremors ripping through her body. Holding on to her sister, Elsa refused to let her mouth leave Anna. She circled and sucked on her already incredibly sensitive area, intensifying the powerful convulsions pulsing through her. Both of Anna's legs wrapped around Elsa's head, and one of her hands grabbed for Elsa's. The blonde managed to intertwine their fingers and held Anna as she rode out the most overpowering orgasm of her life. Every desire, every single teasing moment of that night, etched into Anna's body by Elsa. They shared everything in this moment.

They shared their strength.

They shared their weaknesses.

But most of all, they shared their love.

* * *

><p>Elsa ran her hand through Anna's hair, as they lie in bed, bodies wrapped up in each other. Arms clutched around her older sibling, Anna pulled herself as close to Elsa as she could. An affectionate smile hung lazily from the blonde's face and she began to hum, "Once Upon a Dream". The corners of Anna's lips tugged into a small smile as well when she heard the tune. Elsa laid with her sister and enjoyed every second of their time together.<p>

"I really like that song", Anna thought aloud, "it sounds so much better when you sing it though."

Elsa let out a giggle, "I'll only sing it for you, beastie." She gazed upon her sister and her smile faltered ever so slightly, "hey… Anna?"

"Hmm?", Anna cooed as she cuddled up to Elsa.

"What… Exactly are we… To you?", the answer scared Elsa more than the question.

Anna opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at her sister, "what do you mean?"

Uncertainty written all over her face, Elsa tried to ask again, "do you think of us as sisters? ...Lovers? ...Girlfriends?"

"Where is this coming from Elsa?", concern rippled through Anna's voice.

Elsa looked down and fiddled with the blanket, "I just… I need to know."

"The kiss bothered you that much, didn't it?", Anna asked.

With closed eyes, Elsa shook her head, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Anna reached up and placed her hand on her sister's cheek, "Elsa, you're a terrible liar…"

"So what!", Elsa yelled, eyes still slammed shut, "so what if it bothered me! So what if I don't want to see anyone else… So what if it hurts to see you with anyone else."

The same warmth when Kristoff hugged her came back, only more fragile, more tender. Anna wrapped her arms around her sister, "Elsa…"

Elsa pulled her close, "I don't… No, I can't do this anymore… I need to know, are we just sisters who occasionally break that boundary, or is this something more to you… something we can build on?"

Silence filled the room, each second more painful than the last, until Anna broke it with a sniffle.

"Anna?", Elsa pulled back and saw tears in her sister's eyes, "oh God, Anna! What's wrong? I'm sorry I shouldn't have forced this."

Anna shook her head, "No, Elsa. I'm sorry… I never knew how to bring it up…"

As Anna spoke, Elsa steeled her heart for the rejection she knew was coming.

"I've wanted to talk to you about us for weeks now", tears started to fall from her eyes. She wiped them away and continued, "is that what you want Elsa? For us to be US?"

The blonde bit her lip and nodded as tears began to sting her eyes.

Anna shook her head and smiled, a half-giggle, half-sob escaped from her throat, "I'm glad…"

Unsure if she heard her right, Elsa stared at Anna confused.

"I want that, too", Anna jumped into Elsa's arms, "I've wanted that so bad, for so long now, but never knew how to say it."

They giggled for a moment and stared longingly into each other's eyes. They leaned in together and sparks flew for both of them as they shared their first kiss as girlfriends.

Anna smiled as she pulled away, "I told you, didn't I? Aurora's true love kiss comes from her fairy godmother, not some prince."

Elsa embraced her sister as tightly as she could, not wanting this to turn out to be a dream.

"I love you, fairy godmother…", Anna whispered.

With a breathy laugh, Elsa kissed her cheek, "I love you too, beastie."


	2. I'm Thankful for

Anna made a small groan as she stretched her arms across the table. She let out a yawn and laid her face down on the cold wood. Dozens of smells swirled around the room, so many in fact that the redhead couldn't even discern one from the other. Anna turned on her cheek and stared out the kitchen window into the dark, wondering what time it was.

"Eight?"

"Ten?"

"Twelve?"

"What are you doing?", a rather annoyed voice breaks her lack of concentration.

Disinterested, Anna tilts her head slightly and her vision fills with a blue frilly apron. She rolled her head and saw her sister bearing down on her; hands on her hips, tapping her foot. Another groan ripped from her mouth, "Elsa~a, I'm bo~ored!", and she let her face fall back down.

Elsa sighed, "I know it's late, but if you're not going to help me, go to bed. I can't entertain you and cook at the same time."

"But Elsa~a!", Anna whined like a five year old on a long car ride. Not able to be bothered to even look at the clock, Anna knew if Elsa said it was late, it was late.

This time of year, Anna couldn't stand any time between Halloween and Valentines, with the exception of Christmas and New Years. The days were too short, the air too cold, and world too grey. Anna lived for color, for warmth, for the sun and its golden yellow rays. If Anna had her way, she would live somewhere where she could be warm all year round, like Florida. She imagined burning hot sand between her toes, going for a jog outside any time of the year, hell, being outside any time of the year. A soft coo slipped passed her lips just thinking about it.

"Anna!", Elsa yelled.

Startled by the sudden scream, the redhead jumped up, "I'm here! I'm not sleeping, you're sleeping!" Anna blinked a few times and glanced around.

Elsa held her head in one hand, a wooden spoon perched on her hip in the other. "Go to bed, Anna. I'll come up when I'm done."

With a stretch, Anna refused, "no! I promised I would help you, and that's what I'm gonna-", she yawned again, "I'm gonna do."

The irritation in Elsa's eyes, fierce and indomitable, pierced through Anna, "we're supposed to host Thanksgiving tomorrow and I am nowhere near ready!"

"It's fine, Elsa", Anna poured two glasses of wine from the bottle on the table, "everyone said they would bring something, so you don't have to go as far overboard as you already have."

Elsa grabbed her glass from her sister, "Kristoff will make stuffing, like he does every year… Bulda and Cliff are coming this year, and they already told me they are making some desert. If I had to guess, probably a pie or a cake. Then there's Olaf…"

The wine in Elsa's glass disappeared in one quick swig. Anna watched astonished, her sister never got like this. "Olaf could be bringing something good!", Anna grasped at any strings left.

"He's going to bring cranberry sauce!", Elsa yelled again.

Anna winced at her sister's tone, "how do you know, he could bring something really go-"

"It's friggin Olaf!", Elsa threw her arms in the air, "would you trust him with anything sharper than a can opener? I sure as hell wouldn't!"

Scared of how much more frenetic Elsa would get, Anna retreated, "okay, okay! I get it, what do you need me to do?"

The blonde stared at her sister for a second, then back at the stove, "here…" Elsa picked a pot off the stove, poured its contents into a colander, then back into the pot. "You want to help? Mash the potatoes. I'll tell you how to season them after you're done."

Anna gave a thumbs up, "okay! Anything for you, sis. This is something I can do. I'm gonna mash those potatoes so good people are going to think they're pre made, but they're not, they're Anna made!"

Under her breath, Elsa muttered, "oh, for Christ sake." She put the pot in front of Anna, "just mash the damned potatoes."

* * *

><p>After less time than it takes to mash potatoes passed, Anna's head laid on the table again, arms sprawled out in front of her. Elsa had her back to Anna as she slaved over the stove. A sneer crept across Anna's face and she looked Elsa up and down.<p>

"Hey, Elsa?", Anna said as she got up from the table.

The best response she could get from her sister was an inquisitive, "hmm?"

Anna snuck up behind her, a mischievous smile tattooed on her face, and asked, "do you think I could have a taste?"

"Mmhm", Elsa absent-mindedly hummed, so caught up in her cooking that she didn't even turn away from the stove to glance at Anna.

Her roguish grin grew even bigger when she ducked down, grabbed the back of Elsa's shirt, and pulled it up, dragging her tongue along her spine the entire way. The gasps and sharp breaths Elsa took gave Anna the exact thrill she'd wanted for the past few hours. Every delicious flavor of porcelain skin danced behind Anna's lips, taunting her, encouraging her, telling her to dine on an all-you-can-eat Elsa buffet.

The sudden stimulation arched Elsa's back and lifted her onto her toes. "Anna!", her voice caught between mildly irritated and pleasantly surprised, "stop it! I have to co-"

Her thought interrupted by Anna's continued advance up her body, passed her bra and up towards her neck. Somewhere during her blitz attack, Anna let her free hand rub tiny, gentle circles on the square of Elsa's back, prompting the most delightful squeals from the blonde that Anna had ever heard.

Back still arched from Anna's tongue assault, Elsa's eyes were wide and her legs wobbly. She held onto the stove as to not topple coursed through her body, setting off charges of pleasure wherever it went. Desperate to not get distracted, Elsa bit her lip, "I-I have to cook, A-Anna!"

The way Elsa struggled to hold herself up gave her bluff away. "Do you now?", Anna mewed in Elsa's ear as she ran her fingers across Elsa's flat stomach, pulling their bodies flush against each other. She slowly kissed from behind Elsa's ear, down her neck, "that's okay." Each kiss became lighter, but more intimate, "I don't mind." When Anna reached her shoulder, she pulled her mouth away from Elsa, and whispered in her ear, "cook."

Elsa's hands shook with want and her body yearned for more of Anna's touch. Determined to resist her urges as long as possible, Elsa fought to continue preparing the meal for the following day.

Impressed by her sister's willpower, Anna stepped her teasing up a notch. She pulled away from Elsa just enough to slip one hand under her shirt between them and used her nail to gently trace the line she had made with her tongue.

Anna drank in the cries of ecstasy that slipped from Elsa's lips. Her free hand explored the blonde's body, purposely missing every obvious spot.

Elsa grabbed the wall next to her to steady herself as she lost the battle Anna and her were having. "I-I… H-have… T-to cook", her voice was weak, vulnerable. The lust rushed up and down her body, each time it passed, it left a considerable amount of pressure between her legs.

Fully aware of what this did to her sister, Anna kept whispering into Elsa's ear, "what's the matter, sexy?" She brought her hand back around and slid it up Elsa's middle, "are you okay?" While she did that, her other hand came down across her breast, grazing her nipple gently, "you're not getting excited, are you?"

Unable to keep her body in check, Elsa dropped the spoon she had clung to for dear life. As it fell away, so did the last bit of self-control Elsa had. She whirled around in Anna's arms and slammed their lips together. Uncontrolled, Elsa's mouth attacked her sister, retaliating for everything Anna had done so far. Each kiss deeper than the last, Elsa wanted to show Anna what she'd done, what she'd put her through.

Anna had matched Elsa blow for blow to this point, but even she couldn't keep up with the desire that Elsa had released. Anna felt a pull in her own stomach start to descend between her legs. They wouldn't wait, they couldn't, this ravenous hunger bite at them. They needed it, the only thing that would sate their longing was each other's touch.

By now, Elsa's panties were soaked. She needed Anna's touch, her sister's slender body against her own. Elsa wrapped her leg around Anna, and ground against her. Sparks flew in every direction and Elsa lost control. A haze of pleasure seeped into her vision, blurring everything in the room to one color. So lost in their own mist, Elsa didn't even feel Anna undoing her own pants then Elsa's.

Once Anna pushed Elsa back long enough to slip her pants down, Elsa returned with new fervor. The sparks erupted into full on flames and her body worked on pure pleasure seeking instinct. Everything decelerated to slow motion, Elsa bucked her hips wildly against Anna's exposed leg.

Anna weaved her hand through her hair, and firmly tugged against it.A guttural moan that worked into a low scream of pleasure rumbled from Elsa's core. Her body rose and fell against Anna's harder than ever before as an orgasm ripped its way through her. Anna caught Elsa's lips with her own, their kiss muffling the high-pitched shrieks Elsa made each time she thrusted against Anna. Elsa leaned completely on Anna as the tremors of her intense orgasm continued to ripple through her.

Still barely able to stand on her own, Anna walked Elsa into the other room and sat her down on a big, comfy chair. Elsa huffed and tried to get her breathing under control, "Jesus! If that happened every time, I think I'd die."

Anna laughed, placed a blanket over Elsa, and gave her a kiss on the forehead, "stay here for a minute. I'm gonna go check the food, then I'll be back."

"Okay, I should be alright in a minute or two anyway", Elsa curled up in the chair, smiled at Anna, and watched her cute butt wiggle out of the room and into the limelight of the kitchen.

Elsa felt warm all over her body, but not from being under the blanket. It radiated from inside her, it made her feel happy, content, loved. She basked in her own glow until her eyes couldn't stay open anymore and she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>A single ray of sunshine that invaded the living room crept its way up to Elsa's face and caused the girl to stir. A tiny groan rumbled from her throat as the intruding light bore down on her. Everywhere she turned the light seemed to follow until she gave up and opened her eyes. An array of delicious smells began to tantalize her nose. Her mouth twisted upward as she stretched, but halfway through, she realized exactly what day it was.<p>

Elsa shot out of the chair, her eyes wide as saucers. Panic grew inside her and she rushed to the kitchen, "Anna! Where are you!? What time is it!? Oh my god, why did you let me sleep!?" Almost at a sprint, Elsa turned the corner to the kitchen. Her eyes grew impossibly larger when she saw her sister, at the stove cooking, with her blue apron on and nothing else.

"Morning, sleepy head!", Anna sang. Everything in the room catered to Elsa not having a panic attack when she woke up, "there's a fresh pot of coffee made, the turkeys been in for over three hours now, and almost everything else is either cooking now or done. I just have to finish the desert on the table." Anna knew just how badly this would stagger her sister, and she planned out everything to go just so. She glanced over her shoulder and winked, "sit down, eat some breakfast, and enjoy the view... By the way, I take payment in kisses, gropes, and unexpected sexual favors."

The plan hit its mark, Elsa stood in the doorway, staring at her sister's exposed ass, dumbfounded. After a minute, Elsa opened her mouth, but only inaudible sounds and grunts emanated from her. She was so fixated, she didn't notice Anna's smirk grow larger and larger.

"Hmm?", Anna hummed smugly and turned back towards the stove. She swayed her hips slightly from side to side, intent on making Elsa's morning as pleasurable as possible.

Elsa regained at least some measure of control over her body and walked over to Anna. Her sister's warmth comforted her when Elsa wrapped her arms around the redhead and made an affectionate coo. She pressed her head between Anna's neck and squeezed her tight.

Loving smiles radiated the sister's devotion to each other, and Anna loved being this close to her sister. Happy as could be, Anna leaned her head against Elsa's, "I like when you are calm like this. Don't get so riled up, we can sort through anything togeth-"

Elsa's hands cut off Anna as they wandered south. Anna gasped in surprise as Elsa teased her, "I thought you accepted payment in unexpected sexual favors?"

"I guess I did say that, so now I have to honor my word", she said, rolling her head back to meet Elsa's lips.

Roguish grins and naughty giggles filled the room. Elsa wanted to treat her sister to the same delight Anna had given her the night before, and between the much needed break from cooking and the gorgeous sight to wake up to, Anna deserved it. Elsa ran her fingers down to Anna's side and under her apron. Her fingertips slowly burned across Anna's midriff before arcing up her body.

Anna sat back and enjoyed herself, letting her sister explore her body the same way she'd done the night before. Powerful emotions coursed through the redhead and followed Elsa's touch wherever it roamed. Love, lust, devotion, adoration, and pleasure each flared into magnificence under one of Elsa's fingers.

More patient than her sister, Elsa took her time caressing her way up Anna. The thrill to her wasn't in the sex; it was in everything else. The touching, the intimacy, and the give and take of their foreplay, that's what excited her. Elsa knew, the longer she made Anna wait for it, the better the result she would get. Longer swipes lead to shorter breaths, and shorter breaths lead to longer moans. After almost a minute of teasing, Elsa's hands finally climbed the hill of Anna's breasts, but she specifically moved her fingers so they wouldn't touch Anna's nipples. Her self-restraint tested her fortitude and level headedness, but already Elsa saw her desired end beginning to take shape.

Through shallow breaths and soft moans, Anna whispered her sister's name, "E-Elsa, you're s-such a tease." Anna's hands reached behind her, grabbing her sister's ass and hips, and she leaned back onto Elsa. Since her sister now supported half her weight, Anna allowed her toes to curl and her legs to part slightly. All those emotions under Elsa's touch began to settle themselves between Anna's thighs.

Elsa revelled in the control she had over Anna, and danced her fingers down to play with her sister's nipples. Just the touch alone prompted a loud, ardorous moan to rumble from Anna's throat and caused almost as much pleasure to Elsa as it did to Anna. This intensity turned Elsa on, the power it held over Anna was intoxicating, and made it the slow, sensual, loving touches worth it. Any time Elsa listened to her sister cry out in built up pleasure or moan her name low and sultrily in her ear, Elsa would get the same urge between her legs.

Moans grew louder and louder from both girls, and Elsa let one hand down Anna's stomach. It stopped briefly to let Elsa reestablish control of herself, but it drove Anna to pleas, "oh God, Elsa! Please don't stop! Stop teasing me, I want it so bad." Unbearable pleasure surged through Anna, who had barely been touched yet.

"You want me to stop teasing you?", Elsa breathed into Anna's ear, garnering another deep moan from her. The hand crept its way down Anna's crotch and to her inner thigh, "make me!"

Anna let out a frustrated and insatiable scream, pushed back hard on Elsa, and knocked her back. Desperate to remove the only article of clothing on her person, Anna pulled the apron over her head and looked at Elsa, mad with desire. Each step forward Anna took, Elsa took one in retreat. After two or three steps, Elsa hit the table and almost fell. When Anna saw this, she was not about to miss her opportunity. She pounced on Elsa, pushed her butt onto the table, and ripped off her panties.

Everything moved so quick, Elsa barely kept up. Anna pushed her back, barely missing the pie behind her, and mounted her. The heat sparked between them could have burned a normal person. Anna grinded on Elsa, driven by an indescribable force. As she leaned down to claim her sister's lips as her own, she slipped slightly.

The girls screamed out in ecstasy for an instant as their sensitive clits collided. Anna pulled herself back up and rode the waves as she scissored Elsa. The ferocity of the situation skyrocketed, hidden by gasped words, wandering hands looking for anything to hold on to, and the unerring eye contact the sisters made.

Anna screamed out first and rubbed their flesh together as pleasurably as she could. Arms flew everywhere looking for something to hold on to as she shook with one of the most intense orgasms of her life. Elsa grabbed her sister, held her close, and tried to give her some control back. Anna couldn't stop, each convulsion caused her to slam her swollen clit against Elsa's sending another ripple of pleasure down her spine.

Screams and moans resounded through their house for more than a few minutes. When Anna calmed down, she bit her lip and glared at Elsa, still hungry for more. Without looking, she grabbed some whipped cream from next to the pie and put a bit on her sister's nipples.

The freezing chill against Elsa's heat increased how good it felt when Anna dropped her mouth onto Elsa. Shivers ran through the blonde non-stop as Anna created a small winding trail down her sister's middle, leading between her legs. Anna dragged her tongue along the path the whipped cream made, every so often placing more on Elsa's nipples and taking a detour to remove it.

Elsa bucked her hips more and more the closer Anna got. Already incredibly wound up, Elsa knew it wouldn't take much to finish her off. She bit her lip to stem the frantic cries that emanated from her chest. The long awaited moment finally came, Anna finished the line of whipped cream.

"You know, I never did get my taste last night", she kneeled down, spread Elsa with her fingers, and licked the entire slit a few times.

Unable to control her breathing, Elsa gasped and choked on the air in her lungs. After the last lick, Anna latched onto Elsa's clit and sucked on it, flicking it in her mouth. At this point, Elsa broke, screeching and clamoring over the edge. She gushed onto Anna's face, who licked up all of her sister's juices in a hurry and continued to trace circles inside Elsa until her orgasm completely subsided.

Anna fell back onto the floor in sheer exhaustion. "Damn!", Anna cursed as she rolled onto the cold linoleum.

Out of breath, Elsa smirked, "that good, huh?"

Anna huffed as well "no… now I need to go find someplace that sells whipped cream on Thanksgiving!"

Completely stunned by her sister's lack of understanding, Elsa just stared, "you are such an unbelievable dork."

The girls both smiled and started to laugh.

* * *

><p>Elsa and Anna set the table and as they put out the last set of silverware, the doorbell rang. When the girls opened the door, Kristoff, Bulda, Cliff, and Olaf stood waiting to greet their friends with a, "Happy Thanksgiving!" One by one, they filed into the house and presented their plates.<p>

Bulda and Cliff came first, "Happy Thanksgiving, loves!", Bulda yelled, pulling the girls in for a hug. Cliff lifted the desert when his girlfriend let the sisters go, "we made desert! It's a seven layer chocolate cake!"

Anna glared at the delicacy hard enough to actually make Cliff uncomfortable holding it. Elsa controlled her sister with an arm around her shoulders, "you two better go put that in the kitchen before Anna tears Cliff's arm off for it."

Kristoff walked up as the couple walked by, "Happy Thanksgiving, ladies!"

"Right back at you, Krissy!", Anna jabbed at him.

The look on his face and the tone of his voice jabbed right back at Anna, "ha… ha… Look Andi, the fact that you don't appreciate good stuffing over chocolate just goes to show you don't have your life in order!"

Elsa smirked a bit, "the world famous stuffing, we are humbled by it's presence."

"I'll drop it on the table and am gonna grab a beer from the fridge", Kristoff smushed his hand on Anna's hair before walking by the girls.

Anna laughed and whispered to her sister, "oh my god, you called both of them."

"Hey girls!", Olaf giggled as he stared past them.

Anna snorted and bit her lip to stop from laughing, "h-hey, Olaf. Brought some cranberry sauce?"

"Uh huh!", he held it up, presenting both his dish and his hand, covered in bandaids.

Desperate to control herself as well, Elsa stifled a laugh, "what happened, sweetie?"

Olaf looked down at his hand and the confusion on his face made it seem like he was unsure how he cut himself. "Oh! Well I slaved away to make the dish and sometimes an artist has to bleed to craft good work!"

Both girls lost it and laughed harder than they had in a long time. Olaf chuckled right along with them, completely oblivious. He waddled past them into the kitchen to put his masterpiece' away.

"Happy Thanksgiving, Elsa", Anna smiled warmly at her sister.

She sent back the same affectionate simper, "Happy Thanksgiving, Anna."

A collective sigh of relief happened, the worst was over. Anna asked, "hey, Elsa. What are you thankful for?"

Elsa thought for a second, "I guess I'm thankful that the corner store actually sold whipped cream to replace what we… Used." Elsa blushed a bit and smirked, "what about you?"

"Me?", Anna let the same mischievous smile from the night before creep onto her face. "I'm thankful they had two so we can have our own desert again after everyone leaves", Anna winked.

Mouth wide open, Elsa smacked her sister on the arm, "you are terrible! ... I love it", and gave her sister a quick kiss before joining their friends for the holiday.


	3. Tis' the Season

Christmas Eve…

After tomorrow, Elsa would finally be free of the guilt of secretly loving the decorations and music and everything. She loved this time of year for the weather as well as the cozy cuddles that came with it. There were days that her and Anna spent most of the day cuddled up to each other in bed, watching movies, and only leaving when one of them had to use the bathroom or to get food.

Christmas Eve...

This used to be her favorite holiday, ever since her and Anna were kids, they had great memories of waking up Christmas morning, running down the stairs, and opening their gifts as a family. It used to mean a night of giggles between sisters who refused to stay in bed, of too many cookies, and nearly no sleep. It stuck out in her mind as her father would drink his coffee while her mother would take pictures of them as she tore through wrapping paper, bows, and ribbons to get to the toys they hid. Back then, it conveyed a happy family, living a happy life, in their own happy world.

Christmas Eve...

Each year, Elsa used her vacation time at work for the Christmas season, and each year, she had to dodge the awkward questions from her coworkers. "What are you and your sister doing for the holidays?", "Are you and Anna having dinner with your relatives?", "So, where are you girls going this year for Christmas?", Elsa always brushed them off with excuses, while trying to hide her own frustration. In her heart she always knew they were all just being nice, but it didn't make it any less exasperating. Even Kristoff and Olaf knew around this time of year to leave the Arendelle sisters alone.

As much as she loved this season, she also hated Christmas because it was the first holiday her and Anna spent alone. The answer she wanted to give to her coworkers was, "nothing, no, and nowhere, I will be sitting at home trying my best to coax Anna out of bed long enough to eat, before she inevitably collapses back between the sheets and cries herself to December 26th."

Since the accident it's been the same thing every year. Elsa used to try and get into the spirit, but after seeing her sister crumble to pieces every time she saw the tree, the spirit became not worth it. The pain it caused Anna ruined the joy it brought Elsa. Even if she always secretly admired the beautiful lights in the stores and always desperately wanted to pull over to buy a tree for the house, knowing what it would do to Anna, she knew she couldn't do that to her

Elsa sat on the edge of the bed and smiled, reminded of all the great times and wonderful memories they had as kids. A lump under the comforter stirred slightly when it felt someone sit beside it. "Hey sweetie", Elsa soothed, laying her hand on the shifting mass, "how are you?"

A low groan came from under the sheets as Anna's head popped out. She turned her head towards her sister and narrowed her eyes, trying to adjust to the small amount of light seeping in from the hall. Anna let out another groan, "mmhm", as she rolled back away from Elsa.

"Okay lovely, if you are hungry I made some breakfast", Elsa leaned over and cuddled up to Anna, "I'll be downstairs, come down and join me if you want to. If you don't feel up to it, I'm only a call away if you need anything." She planted a kiss in her sister's messy hair and started to get up. As much as Elsa wanted to stay and console her sister, she knew Anna wanted to be alone.

Elsa lifted herself off the bed, but stopped when Anna's hand wrapped around her wrist, "Elsa?"

Ecstatic that her sister even spoke this close to Christmas, Elsa turned and gazed at her sister as her eyes sparkled like diamonds. "Hey!", her voice just above a whisper and filled with love and excitement, "what's up, baby?" She lowered herself back down onto the bed and brushed some hair from Anna's face.

Anna's question blew Elsa away so much that she had to have her repeat it, "c-can we get a Christmas tree?"

It took everything Elsa had to control herself, and not pick up her sister in a huge hug . The diamonds in Elsa's eyes exploded and the light they left blinded Anna more than the glow from the hall. "Are you sure, Anna?", barely restrained excitement coated her words.

"Y-yeah", Anna glanced away, "I, uh… I want to have a real Christmas this year." Her head receded under the covers as she trailed off, "with a tree… and lights… and gifts."

The noise that emanated from Elsa could only be described as an fevered squeal. Anna couldn't even react before Elsa had her in her arms and bowled them both out of the bed. "Oh my God!", Elsa screamed and repeated over and over, "thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Anna curled her lips into a small smile as her sister peppered her face with kisses.

* * *

><p>That morning consisted of Anna inching along and Elsa doing her best not to rush her. Anna had a few moments of weakness where she wanted to run back to the safety of their bed, but every time she saw the look of pure bliss on Elsa's face it re-energized her. Before long the girls were in the car and pulling into a parking spot at a mall. Hundreds of people buzzed around them as they tried to start their own last minute shopping.<p>

"We don't have a whole lot of time", Elsa told Anna as they entered. Anna held onto the edge of Elsa's sleeve as they waded through a sea of people. She turned to face her sister, "we'll take an hour! We need to leave then if we want to have enough time to get a tree."

Anna smiled wearily at her sister, her drive heavily borrowed from Elsa's excitement. She wanted to be as excited as Elsa was, but being out of bed, let alone the house, taxed the little strength she had. "Okay, I'll meet you back here in an hour", Anna tried to put forth the best effort she could.

"If this is too much for you, please tell me", Elsa's face dropped after she heard the weakness in Anna's voice and saw it in her face.

Nothing sounded better than to run back home and sleep through these days, but Anna didn't want to give up. Her mind and body felt heavy, but the way Elsa looked at her, a look Anna hadn't seen in years, made her heart light as a feather. She reassured Elsa as best she could, "keep letting me see the love in those beautiful eyes and I know I can do anything."

Elsa blushed and held up two fingers, and Anna placed two of her own across them. Since they were unable to show affection in public, they created this to be able to bypass that. To random passers-by they looked like they were giving a two finger high five, but to them, it signified a kiss between lovers.

They parted ways and Anna walked around for a bit. She wanted to get Elsa something special. It would be their first Christmas in a long time and it would also be their first Christmas together. In her mind, the present was for her girlfriend, not her sister. After going in and out of a few stores, Anna had bought a book she knew Elsa hadn't read, and some of her favorite flavors of tea, but she wanted to give Elsa something more.

When Anna checked her phone, she realized time was running out. She felt good about what she'd bought so far but wanted one more thing. Something big that showed Elsa exactly how much she meant to her. Then the world stopped as Anna walked passed a window and glanced in. Her eyes widened as she stared at the most beautiful snowflake earrings she'd ever seen. Without any hesitation, Anna ran straight into the store and grabbed the closest person she could.

"Excuse me, can you please help me?", Anna asked a woman putting away some jewelry.

The woman gave her a courteous smile, "yes ma'am, what can I do for you?"

Anna almost dragged her to the window, "these earrings, the ones with the snowflakes may I see them please?" In the moment, Anna completely forgot how tired she was, completely enthralled with the potential gift she found.

"Certainly, these are beautifully crafted from white gold. They would make a wonderful gift for…", the saleswoman trailed off waiting for Anna to fill in the blank as she retrieved the earrings.

Anna blushed, "well I'm shopping for my girlfriend. She loves the winter and anything snowflakes, and when I saw them as I walked by they basically screamed her name."

When the earrings hit the light, Anna's breath caught in her throat. They sparkled the same way Elsa's eyes did whenever she looked at Anna, and that's when Anna knew, these were exactly what she had been looking for.

The saleswoman asked, "Does your girlfriend wear a lot of whi-".

"I'll take them", Anna interrupted, "tell me, do you do gift wrapping?"

* * *

><p>The girls met up, Elsa had a few bags in her hands that she tried to hide from Anna. Elsa marveled at Anna as she watched the envigorated bounce in her sister's step, the way Anna gave her a two finger kiss tap, and the newfound light in her eyes. Nothing in the world could have brought Elsa down from the cloud she floated out of the mall on.<p>

On the way home from work every day, Elsa always looked out the window at a place that sold trees. She pulled out of the mall parking lot, and no sooner had they started to drive than Anna reached over and held her girlfriend's hand. This caused Elsa's face to curl into the biggest smile all day.

As they pulled into the lot, Elsa beamed at Anna. They got out of the car and walked into the rows of trees. After a few minutes of browsing, Anna took Elsa's hand again. She gave her sister a sly grin.

"Anna what are you doing? We're in public", Elsa halfheartedly complained.

The smirk on Anna's face grew wider, "pfft, the guy to pay is all the way over by the exit and no one else is around."

A smirk grew on Elsa's face as well, "then I guess you won't mind if I do this." She leaned down and kissed Anna, their kiss laced with smiles and giggles. "I'm so happy you are enjoying this", Elsa muttered between kisses.

Anna blurted out, "this is so nice, I wish it could be like this all the time."

"Me too…", Elsa pulled back and looked at Anna, completely lovestruck. As the sisters gazed into each other's eyes, Anna saw the same twinkle the earrings had made.

Completely smitten with Elsa, Anna's nose crinkled her smile got so large. "Hey Elsa", Anna stopped and thought, "on second thought, I want you to open my gift before I tell you."

"No fair, Anna", Elsa teased before turning and looking at a tree. She walked up to one and asked, "how 'bout this one?"

Anna continued to stare at Elsa instead of the tree, "it's perfect."

* * *

><p>They paid for the tree, the guy who sold it to them helped them tie it to the top of their car, and they headed for home. Once again, they held hands the entire way, but this time Anna leaned her head on Elsa's shoulder. Everything Anna did started to become more and more affectionate, and everything made Elsa happier and happier. When they got home, Elsa ran inside and got the stand ready while Anna unfastened the tree from their roof. The girls moved the tree inside together and fastened it into place.<p>

Hand in hand, the girls stood back and admired their work when Elsa thought out loud, "I wonder if the lights still work."

"Go check then silly, they are probably still in the attic", Anna smiled and gave her sister a smack on the behind.

Elsa jumped, "watch it you or you're gonna get on Santa's naughty list!"

"Wouldn't mind being on Elsa's naughty list", Anna said under her breath, friskily, as Elsa walked away.

The attic seemed to be a place where the girls put things that they didn't need anymore rather than throwing them away. Elsa shifted around a few random boxes of junk before she found the box of ornaments and lights. She opened the box and some black fabric fell out. Elsa picked up the article of clothing, glanced at it strangely, and called down to Anna, "Anna, why is there a Venom costume in with the Christmas stuff?"

"Beats me", she yelled back up, "I'm heading to the store to get stuff for dinner before they close, do you need anything?"

Elsa thought for a second, "Yeah, can you pick me up so-". The sound of the door slamming shut stopped her mid thought. Elsa picked up the box of lights, carried them downstairs, and found no trace of Anna.

She shrugged it off and checked all the lights. To her surprise, the majority of them still worked. Elsa hung strand after strand across the branches. She loaded the tree up with as many as she could, turned off the lights, and plugged in the tree. The warm white glow made her thrilled, it was Christmas. After longer than she could think, Anna and her were going to have a traditional family Christmas. She bit back tears, and sat down in the room, admiring her work. After a few minutes mesmerized by the divine light, Elsa sat down and wrapped her gifts for Anna, finishing just in time before Anna she came home.

"Hey Elsa! They didn't have much, but I think I got a decent-", Anna stopped as soon as she turned the corner and saw the tree lit up. Without meaning to, she dropped the grocery bags and covered her mouth, tears welling in her eyes.

Panic struck Elsa as she ran up to her sister, "Anna! Are you okay? Was it too much? I'm sorry, I pushed this too hard."

"Please don't…", Anna wrapped her arms around Elsa, "don't talk, just hold me…"

Elsa pulled Anna close and pet her head. Anna burrowed her face into her sister's neck. They stayed like that for a while, not a word said, nor a motion made, only an embrace filled with all the warmth and love Elsa could muster.

* * *

><p>After a while, Elsa and Anna made their way over and sat down in front of the tree. Anna rested her head on Elsa's lap and just gazed up at the field of lights. Elsa played with a few escaped strands of Anna's hair for what felt like hours. The girls finally got up, made dinner, and ate by candle and Christmas tree light. After dinner they went right back to the same positions, until Anna fell asleep.<p>

When she awoke, she heard someone humming "Baby, It's Cold Outside". Her eyes were clouded with sleep when she looked up at Elsa, for a split second, she thought she saw her mother and father standing over them, smiling down on them. It gave her incredible relief for some reason. That's when Elsa noticed she'd woken up.

Anna let out a soft groan, "what time is it?"

"After twelve", Elsa played with one of her sister's braids, "Merry Christmas, Anna"

Anna flashed the tiniest smile up at her sister, "Merry Christmas, Elsa." The diamonds in Elsa's eyes sparkled in the Christmas tree's glow. "Hey since it's already Christmas, can I give you your gifts?", the look of excitement that shot across her face made it impossible for Elsa to refuse.

One by one they exchanged gifts, she tore open some of her favorite chocolates and a cute green scarf, while Elsa opened the book and her tea. Both girls seemed hesitant when it came to their last gifts. Elsa hid her hands behind her back, but took the lead to try and ease the burden on Anna.

"Listen, I know you've probably been pushing yourself for me today", she pulled out her gift, "and I really wanted to say thank you!"

The box in Elsa's hands was small and wide, Anna picked it up and opened it. Inside, a golden charm bracelet laid neatly across the center, a charm of the letter 'A', the letter 'E', a half of a heart, and a cloud hung from it.

Anna's heart fluttered as she inspected her present, "oh my God, Elsa, it's beautiful!"

"The 'A' and 'E' are us, obviously", Elsa explained, "the cloud is for where you put me whenever I see your smile, and now, no matter where you are, even if we are far apart, you can have a part of my heart with you." Elsa always looked at Anna with so much love and affection, just being in her vision was enough to comfort Anna.

"I love it, Elsa", Anna's smile grew even larger than before as she put her bracelet on. She picked up her gift, "now it's your turn."

Anna gave her gift to Elsa, and when she opened it Elsa's eyes shined just as brightly as the earrings. Lost for words at first, Elsa finally stumbled out, "Anna... I don't… They are gorgeous!"

Everything glowed in the light of the tree, Elsa's eyes, the snowflake earrings, Anna's smile, and her new charm bracelet. Anna took her sister's hands in hers, "I know you like the winter, but they are more than that. They're like your eyes, they twinkle whenever I look at them, and dazzled me since the first time I saw them." Anna started to tear up again, "they are strong, cool, and collected, just like you are with me, and…", her voice started to crack, "and I fell in love with them Elsa, just like I did with you." Tears streamed down Anna's face and started to overflow from Elsa's eyes as well, "I didn't want a Christmas for so long, but every time I'm in your arms I don't feel so alone."

Anna leaned in and kissed her Elsa, her sister, her girlfriend, her love.


	4. Auld Lang Syne

**A/N: Happy New Year Everyone!**

**Sorry I'm 12 days late with this fic... I have been training for my new promotion at my job for the past 8 weeks and the time I'm not working I am most likely sleeping or trying to retain some sanity. Anyone who follows any of my fics, I HAVE NOT abandoned them! ACAI and BDP should be back in February along with a Valentines Seasons!**

**I am trying to balance work and writing, and in doing so I lost a lot of sleep, ditched a bunch of invites, and burned a few bridges. I am not letting it take over my life, but I am trying to get some of the stuff finished to put out. **

**Thank you everyone for being so patient with me, I hope we can have a great 2015 together!**

**TAO and /SNZ/**

* * *

><p>A week, a single week had passed since Anna and Elsa had their first Christmas together in years. Every day since, Anna spent at least a half an hour in front of the tree just taking in it's beauty. It still had it's lights on, but now there were two ornaments that hung from it's branches. A tradition of Elsa's design, they decided each year they would buy one ornament for each other and hang it from the tree.<p>

Over the course of the week though , Anna had returned to her normal self. She also refused to take off Elsa's charm bracelet, and every time she looked at it she would get one of the biggest smiles on her face that Elsa had ever seen. It turned into the best Christmas either girl had ever had. Elsa enjoyed having her sister cuddle with her, kiss her, and be active at this point in the had turned out to be one of the most relaxing vacations Elsa had ever taken, as well as one of the most fun. The girls went around town looking at decorations and enjoying their time together.

The past few months of this year were amazing for Anna and Elsa, but the year quickly drew to a close.

"December, 31st…", Anna muttered to herself as she stretched her arms across the kitchen table.

An inquisitive hum permeated the room as Elsa put down her phone and sipped some of the tea Anna had given her. "What's wrong?", she asked, eyebrow cocked.

Known for acting like this whenever she got frustrated, Anna groaned loudly. She shifted back and forth in her chair, "I don't want this year to end."

Elsa smiled as she placed her tea down, "and why is that, cutie?"

"I don't know…", Anna rolled her head back and forth, "I guess I feel like if the year ends, everything in it ends as well."

The frustration in Anna's heart had finally reached her mind. She knew what her and Elsa had been doing for the past few years was far from socially acceptable, let alone the past few months. It had never stopped them, though.

They were happy.

Every day Anna got to wake up next to a girl she had known her entire life, someone she felt more herself with than anyone else on the planet. More than ever, she felt as though she was living in a dream, and the New Year's ball was her alarm clock.

While she tossed her head from side to side, she wondered what would happen if anyone found out about them sharing a bed. Moreover, if someone found out about what what they were doing in that bed besides sleeping.

"It's not going to", Elsa's voice coaxed Anna to stop and look at her. She gave her sister a warm smile, "I'm not going anywhere Anna and neither are you."

Anna sent back a sideways glance, "but what if-".

"Tut tut!", Elsa's finger wagged in Anna's face, "no what if's, only here and now's, got it?"

Curling her arms around her head, Anna groaned again, "I'm just worried, Elsa. What if someones going to find out about us. We're not exactly subtle around Kristoff and Olaf."

The blank stare Elsa gave Anna chilled her to the bone, "still using those plural pronouns, are we?"

"FINE! I'm not exactly subtle", Anna's nose crinkled in the most adorable way and she muttered to herself, "it's not my fault you have such a nice ass when I'm drunk."

Elsa took another drink of her tea and broke her concentration again, "I have a nice ass always and you just don't notice it till you're drunk."

"Ugh!", Anna screamed as Elsa hid her smile behind her mug.

While Anna's concerns weighed heavily on her mind, she wasn't alone in her fears. Elsa always kept a cool head and calm composure, but a storm of doubt raged inside of her as well. These were questions Elsa had asked herself before they had even gotten together, always ending in horrible outcomes. Despite this though, she never gave up hope that one day she would figure out a way to let them live comfortably together.

Anna interrupted Elsa's thoughts this time, "what time does Kristoff's party start again?"

"He said Bulda and Cliff will get there around seven", Elsa paused with a shrug, "so if Bulda is driving, they will be there on time, but if Cliff is behind the wheel they will hopefully get there before the ball drops."

Kristoff's parties always had dozens of people, mass amounts of drinking, and awkward social interaction, all things Elsa hated. When he found out about Anna and how she would always feel during the holidays, he actually canceled his New Year's party in favor of a much smaller, intimate gathering. The only people who were invited for this event were Bulda, Cliff, the sisters, and one or two of Olaf's friends. This year, Olaf planned to go out with his stoner buddies, leaving the five close friends to themselves.

Anna giggled and sat up, "what are we bringing?"

"Well since Olaf isn't going to be there, I thought we could make some food. We can actually get to have some since he can't wolf it all down", Elsa giggled and sipped the last of her tea. "I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready, I suggest you do the same soon", she got up, placed her mug in the sink, and kissed her sister on the forehead.

Anna grinned wickedly, "you know, we could save some time and shower together."

"Anna!" Elsa feigned shock, "that is a perverted and terrible thing to suggest! I'll race you to the bathroom."

They caught each other's eyes, and both bolted out of the kitchen, laughing and squealing the entire way upstairs.

* * *

><p>Last time they were here for a party it was Halloween. They stood on Kristoff's steps, both secretly reminiscing about that night. Anna wrapped herself in the scarf Elsa got her and shivered. Elsa smiled deviously as she placed her hand on the square of Anna's back, and she wiggled her way into Elsa's arm, trying to warm up.<p>

"Bulda had to be driving, that's their car over there, and they are actually here on-time", Elsa laughed.

Trying to snuggle as close to Elsa as she could, Anna just hummed in agreement.

"It's funny, isn't it?", Elsa looked up at the dark night.

Through chattering teeth, Anna countered her question with another, "w-what are you t-t-talking about?"

Elsa smirked, "it's only been two months that we've been officially dating, but it feels like so much more than that."

"Huh", Anna quipped, nuzzling her cold nose into Elsa's neck, "I guess it is our two month anniversary."

Elsa drew her closer and slid her arm around Anna's hip, "technically, it was after twelve when we did it, so tomorrow is our anniversary."

Puffing up her cheeks, Anna looked up at Elsa and furrowed her brow, "you and your technicalities." Anna glared up at Elsa for a minute, but her sister's gaze never broke from the sky.

"Look at the stars, Anna…", Elsa looked into infinity, her voice filled with wonder, "we are in a universe so vast, that it's immeasurable. Yet somehow, we managed to overcome every obstacle placed in our way and find happiness together."

Anna let out the air in her cheeks and watched her girlfriend, a dreamy smile slowly sprawling across her face. Every flick of Elsa's eyelashes rushed like a shooting star, each near invisible freckle dotted her face like constellations, and each breath puffed out in the cold air like a galaxy being born.

Elsa's vision finally fell to Anna, "have you ever seen something so amazing?"

"Yeah... I am right now", she pushed onto the balls of her feet and pressed her lips against her sister's.

The world didn't matter, it never mattered. Nothing in the vast array of stars and planets could convince either of them that what they felt for each other was wrong. When they were together, the only thing they ever needed was to be in each other's arms, to feel the delicious pressure from each other's lips, or to see the light in the other's eyes, glowing like the sky above.

* * *

><p>The evening progressed normally. Kristoff, Cliff, and Anna talked about how excited they were for the new year's video game lineup, while Elsa and Bulda poked fun at the three for it. After a few drinks, Anna started to do what she normally does, giggling excessively, being a bit flirty, and getting a bit grabby, particularly with Elsa. The first few times, Elsa warned Anna and she would calm down. When they started to play never have I ever, that's when things started to get out of hand.<p>

"Never have I ever…", Cliff thought for a moment, "gone streaking!" Bulda, Kristoff, and Anna took a drink. "Really Bul? You never told me you went streaking!"

They all roared with laughter and Bulda kissed him on the cheek, "well you never told me you didn't lose your virginity till you were twenty-one."

He twisted his face trying to hide an embarrassed smile, "yeah, yeah, black guy waiting for someone rather than going out and boning everyone, I see how it is."

"Oh hush", she smacked his chest giggling, "you know I didn't mean it like that."

Kristoff pretended to be insulted, "yeah! All us men aren't man whores."

Before he finished Bulda stared at him, laughing now, "don't you start now!" She picked up her glass, "never have I ever…", she put a finger to her lips as she thought, "ah! Never have I ever smoked up with my roommate."

"That's not fair, you're totally targeting me!", Kristoff raised his glass as did Cliff again.

Bulda glanced over, "oh my what is this?"

"I lived here for over a year, Bulda…", Cliff threw his hands up, "you try living with Olaf for a week and not at least get a contact high!"

The room erupted again and Elsa felt the bubbles getting to her head, "Kristoff, do you want to hear a fairy tale?"

"What?", Kristoff tilted his head at her.

She leaned forward, looked him dead in the eye, and pushed out her chest, "once upon a time, you weren't such a little bitch, the end."

Everyone's eyes popped out from seeing Elsa being more assertive than they'd ever seen her. "Oh shit!", Bulda screamed as they all rolled with laughter.

Kristoff looked down his nose at her, "well then miss 'I don't mind getting ganged up on', never have I ever had a homosexual experience."

Through pursed lips, Elsa raised her drink and took a sip, as did Anna and Cliff.

Before anyone put down a glass, all eyes were once again on Cliff. Anna broke the silence, "I'm bi, Elsa's a lesbian, what's your excuse?"

Cliff put his glass down, "we are so not talking about this." He leaned back and crossed his arms.

"The hell we aren't!", Anna jumped, throwing her arms around Elsa as she hung off her looking at Cliff.

"Move on Anna, I'm not going into this", he stayed his ground and wouldn't budge.

Elsa stopped her sister by taking her turn, "never have I ever…"

"Hey! It was my go", Anna whined, still hanging off Elsa's neck.

Bopping her sister on the nose, Elsa picked up Anna's drink, "you were too busy so I went for you. So, never have I ever blown my boyfriend while my sister was asleep in the room." Elsa deviously smirked down at her sister.

Anna glowered back, "you are a butt, Elsie…" Anna drank and Bulda lifted her glass as well.

Once again, everyone looked at the unintentional person caught in the crossfire. "I'm sorry but, what?", Elsa leaned towards her friend.

"I love my boyfriend", Bulda crossed her arms mimicking Cliff and her smile caused Cliff to blush more than her.

Anna tittered loudly, "see Elsa! We're are just showing our love", Elsa couldn't tell if Anna dragged the words on purpose or if she was beginning to slur. "My turn!", Anna shot up, almost clipping Elsa on the way, "never have I ever had sex with someone at someone else's house."

Kristoff, Bulda, and Cliff all drank, before Kristoff eyed them both warily. Cliff noticed Kristoff first, "dude it was just o-"

"Stop!", he held up his hands, closed his eyes, and shook his head a bit, "I'd rather be in the dark about it than know."

Clearly intoxicated by the amount he has had to drink, Cliff started to laugh, "bro, don't worry about it, trust me." He chuckled at his buddy's face, "okay, let me bring it back to the PG-13 level. Never have I ever made out with someone I shouldn't have!"

Everyone besides Cliff drank, Anna and Elsa sent secret glances at each other before giggling into their glasses. Anna laid her head back on Elsa's lap and smiled contently.

Kristoff held his glass up, "PG-13 is for pussies! I'm taking the fight to you Cliff, never have I ever had sex with someone in this room."

Before either girl realized it, they had their drinks up to their lips. Almost at the same time, they both froze mid gulp. Elsa lowered her glass quickly and Kristoff and Cliff were pointing and joking with each other. She glanced down at Anna who shared in her relief, but something caught her eye. Only briefly, she thought she saw Bulda looking at them before turning back to the boys.

Elsa remained on guard for the rest of the game. There were equally risque questions littered between the blatant attacks on each other. As the night grew later and the year crept closer to an end, everyone continued to drink and have a good time. Bulda made no mention of anything or acted any differently, so Elsa tried to push what happened from her mind.

* * *

><p>It neared midnight and they all gathered around the TV. Bulda and Cliff huddled close as Kristoff scooted towards the screen on the floor. It would soon be a new year, 2014 drew steadily to a close and everyone looked at the big silver orb to tell them to start anew. Every second that ticked by made Anna more restless. She fidgeted in her seat next to her sister and peeked over from the corner of her eye. Not oblivious, Elsa noticed this the first time it happened, and she knew what Anna was thinking.<p>

Giving her sister a stern look, Elsa mouthed, "stop!"

Anna's stare reminded Elsa of a child who wanted attention from her mother. Her eyes lingered long enough to make the blonde feel bad about chastising her, and just fleeting enough to give Elsa butterflies. Without glancing back, Anna knocked her knee into Elsa's playfully.

A bit less agitated this time, Elsa's lips silently asked, "what?"

The only answer Anna gave was her puckering her lips for a second.

Elsa realized what her sister wanted. A kiss… A kiss to ring in the new year and start it off on the right foot. After everything they talked about earlier, Elsa wanted to oblige her sister, but then she set her sights on Kristoff, Bulda, and Cliff. There could be no kiss while they were in the same room.

"Here we go!", Kristoff shouted. "10… 9… 8…", he counted in unison with Bulda and Cliff.

Determined to ring in their first new year right, Elsa grabbed Anna's hand and jerked her off the couch. She dragged Anna through the house, "6… 5… 4…", the voices faded as Elsa frantically sprinted and Anna barely stayed on her feet.

Elsa looked left then right, spun her sister around, "3…" She pushed her sister into the bathroom, "2…" The door slammed behind them and she locked it, "1…"

Anna opened her mouth but wasn't even able to say anything before their lips crashed together.

"Happy new year!", it was dull and it was drowned out, but they heard their friends yell from the other room as they kissed for the first time of 2015.

Still surprised and confused by their manic run through the house and being shoved into a bathroom, Anna began to settle into the kiss. Her lips parted slightly and Elsa's tongue found its way in.

Something changed in the way Anna held her, in the timid way Anna let her sister take control. It changed the way it made Elsa feel, the way Anna tasted. Her sister's kisses were always sweet, but in a pleasant memory of cotton candy shared at the beach sort of way. This time though, her lips seemed more like a dessert in a classy restaurant, it made Elsa slow down, savor it... appreciate it.

Anna fully relaxed into her sister and let out a quiet moan. Before Elsa knew it, Anna had taken back control, making out with her girlfriend. Hungry eyes peered into Elsa's when they broke for a breath. Anna's quiet moan switched to a guttural growl as she attacked Elsa with renewed fervor.

Being pushed back against the toilet, Elsa tripped and landed on top of the seat cover. Anna straddled her without missing a beat. Barely able to breathe, Elsa thought that this was aggressive even by Anna's standards. Each gasp of air they took melted together and lasted barely a second before Anna slammed her lips back onto Elsa's. The hot breath from Anna and the cold plastic lid of her seat sent shivers up and down Elsa's spine. Her wish to give her sister a kiss at midnight rapidly turned into something much more lustful.

As if she sensed her sister's growing desire, Anna reached down and undid Elsa's belt. She bit at Elsa's neck, nipping along her jawline and dragging her tongue along her neck. In almost no time, Anna had her belt undone and lifted off Elsa to undo her pants.

Eyes clouded by lust, and head not faring much better, Elsa weaved her hand into Anna's hair and instinctively lifted up as soon as her sister finished with her pants. In one motion, Anna ripped down her jeans and panties and pressed her hand against Elsa. Waves of pleasure coursed through her at the mere touch of Anna's fingers. A loud gasp slipped from her throat and her hand slapped across her face in an attempt to stifle any following ones. She curled into Anna as her fingers began to move up and down, coursing electricity through every inch of Elsa's body. Every movement Anna made caused Elsa to realize just how wet she'd become. She tried to focus on anything else to keep in control of herself, but everything just turned her on more.

The feeling of Anna as she traced out every crevice of Elsa's neck with her tongue

The way the scent of Anna's hair gently filled her nostrils with smells of cinnamon and apples.

The sound of Anna's short, excited breaths took over her muffled gasps.

Anna pulled her hand away, and Elsa's covered mouth let out both a whine and a sigh at the same time. Elsa closed her eyes and huffed for air, but her breath caught instead when she felt Anna's breath ghosting where her hand had been moments ago. The heat from between her legs made Anna's hot pants feel like cool breezes. An extremely loud moan almost escaped from Elsa when Anna dragged her nails along the inside of her sister's thighs.

Unable to hold back anymore, Elsa began to hyperventilate just having Anna so close to her. She looked down and watched Anna's tongue slowly creep out from between her lips, a dirty and perverted craving flowing from her eyes. The sight of her sister as she inched closer excited Elsa beyond anything she'd felt before. When she felt Anna connect and part her slit with the first lick Elsa's legs shook from the immense pressure building inside her. She bit her lip and grabbed her sister's hair, holding on for dear life.

Anna took her time with the initial swipe, getting almost as much satisfaction from it as Elsa. As she glided upwards, Anna could feel every crease and fold inside Elsa. Her control quickly diminished with each consecutive pass, until Anna fully dove into her sister. The way her sister's legs tightened around her head and how Elsa's hands tugged at her hair, she knew it wouldn't be long. She almost cursed when she heard something interrupt them.

A knock came on the door, "hey", Kristoff's voice rang from the opposite side, "you two okay? We turned to watch the ball drop and turned around and you were gone."

Elsa's breathing, heavily labored, could probably be heard from the other side of the door. Panic built in the blonde as she felt Anna continue to attack her with her mouth.

"Yeah", Anna yelled back between licks, "Elsa must have drank too much." She slipped her tongue into her sister briefly, "she dragged me in here to hold her hair back."

Anna reassumed her position between Elsa's legs, continuing to devour her sister. Kristoff laughed a bit, "oh, okay. If you need anything let me know, okay?"

Praying he would leave, Elsa let out a large gasp as Anna didn't let up. Finally, she pulled back for a second, "I think I have everything I need in here to take care of her."

Elsa grabbed the side of the counter and a fistful of her sister's hair as Anna once more resumed focusing on her sister. It took everything she had, but she held herself back as long as she could. Anna gave Elsa a few more quick laps before she pressed the tip of her tongue against her sister's clit. The pressure alone would have pushed Elsa over the edge, but Anna circled and flicked and kissed and nipped.

The mindblowing ecstasy that washed over Elsa made her vision grow dark. She squirmed beneath her sister's control as she came. Her legs wrapped around Anna's head and she grasped at anything she could hold. She wanted to scream, she didn't care who heard right then, but when she opened her mouth to let it go, only a few small bursts came out. As she rode out the intense orgasm, Anna made it her mission to make it last as long as possible and continued to impale her sister with her tongue.

When Elsa's body finally stopped convulsing, Anna looked up at her sister, face covered in Elsa's wetness. Between gasps, Elsa managed to say, "if that… was the start… of the year… you are gonna… have a tough time… beating it…"

Anna giggled, "looks like I'm gonna have to find a way to end 2015 with more of a bang then I started it." She leaned up and planted a kiss on Elsa's lips.

"That is impossible", Elsa huffed.

Still giggling, Anna stood up, "good bye 2014! I am more than happy with what I have already this year." Anna put her hand on Elsa's cheek, and felt her sister's earrings fall against her hand.

Elsa reached up, cupped Anna's hand with one of her own, and played with the 'A' and 'E' on her charm bracelet with the other, "yeah… Me too."


End file.
